


UNO

by heydinis, skyualker



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley Being a Bastard (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, UNO, crowley's evil schemes, então os personagens também estão, eu tava bêbada quando a gente fez isso, mais ou menos, é o jogo uno mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydinis/pseuds/heydinis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyualker/pseuds/skyualker
Summary: UNO é realmente uma coisa do capeta. E isso é só uma prova sutil de que foi o Crowley quem criou esse jogo maldito.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into English available: [Uno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221382)  
> PRIMEIRAMENTE  
> Nada foi planejado, e isso só surgiu de pura álcool e ódio, sendo assim, nossa primeira fic aqui nesse fandom, no site, juntas, na vida. É ESPECIAL. 
> 
> Isso tudo surgiu no ano novo, enquanto eu estava meio bêbada, jogando uno com [heydinis](https://twitter.com/heydinis). Eu fiquei tão puta que o jogo não ia pra lugar nenhum, e ninguém tirava carta decente, depois de quase uma hora, que comecei a berrar que o Crowley que tinha criado o uno, porque não é possível.  
> No meio disso tudo, o plot foi criado, que envolvia um anjo pistola chutando a bunda de um demônio na chuva, mas não rolou. Eu ainda bêbada, fiz o desenho que está no final dessa fanfic, se baseando no desenho a Ari escreveu, eu refinei e traduzi pra inglês também. E ficamos bem chocadas poucos dias depois, que um dos primeiros memes de 2020 envolve o uno???? 
> 
> Então aproveitem, soquem o uno, e olhem as notas finais para umas informações, espero que gostem <3

Fazia 4º graus lá fora, Crowley não gostava muito de tanto frio, ter sangue de réptil tinha a suas desvantagens. E Crowley gostava muito menos de ficar em sua casa sozinho, dizia que o lugar era muito gelado, vazio. Então sempre que fazia temperaturas tão baixas, arranjava uma desculpa e se dirigia até a loja do anjo no Soho.

“Me deixa entrar, Anjo!” Falava alto, enquanto batia freneticamente no vidro da porta da frente da livraria, as pessoas que passavam pela rua, encaravam, mas pareciam nem se importar com o tipo estranho de Crowley, que quase invadia a livraria do pobre Sr. Fell. E Crowley não poderia se importar menos com todos eles. 

Aziraphale que estava no meio de uma leitura importante, bufou impaciente, mas se levantou para atender a porta - _mas sério, Crowley podia simplesmente entrar, a loja nunca estava trancada para ele, o demônio só gostava de ser um verdadeiro drama queen_ \- pois sabia que Crowley podia chamar mais atenção caso deixasse ele mais tempo do lado de fora. E bom, estava frio, sabia o quanto Crowley odiava ficar no frio. Calçou seus chinelos cor de areia e felpudos e correu até a porta da frente.

“Realmente não tem necessidade de ficar gritando dessa maneira!” abriu a porta, e olhando para os lados, trouxe Crowley pelos ombros pra dentro da loja, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O demônio entrou esfregando os braços e tirando os óculos em sinal de que se sentia à vontade _._ Aziraphale tinha notado esse pequeno ato de confiança há muitos séculos atrás, porém nunca comentou a respeito, sabia que Crowley negaria pela eternidade.

Aziraphale já sabia a resposta para a sua pergunta, mas sempre perguntava, era a coisa certa e educada a se fazer, afinal “Gostaria de alguma coisa quente para beber?”

“Álcool.” O demônio respondeu sem ao menos terminar de ouvir a pergunta. Ele passou pela a escrivaninha que o anjo estava a pouco, esticando o pescoço pra ver o que ele estava lendo e se encaminhou para a saleta que ficava a duas portas adiante.

_É claro, essa serpente folgada._

As pernas longas fizeram o caminho quase que por conta própria, entrando na sala onde sentou no _Recamier_ com as pernas em cima do estofado, esperando por Aziraphale.

Como se já soubesse que o demônio o visitaria, e Crowley sabia que ele sabia, Aziraphale vinha com duas traças presas nos dedos em uma mão e o vinho preferido deles na outra, ia em direção ao quarto, como se fosse algo corriqueiro. E era.

“Preciso arranjar mais Châteauneuf-de-Pape, só tenho mais algumas garrafas, por isso vamos tentar não beber a garrafa toda hoje ok querido _?_ ” Algumas boas horas de conversas sobre golfinhos, crianças e bolos com creme se passaram, o número de garrafas de vinho jogadas no tapete do quarto aumentavam. 

_Qual deles as estava manifestando? Eles não sabiam, e provavelmente nenhum deles se importava._

As 22h40 eram três garrafas, as 22h55 já eram seis.

Os dois até notaram que as garrafas estavam se acumulando ao seu redor, e mesmo que pudessem “devolver” o líquido, não o fizeram. Ambos iriam negar, mas gostavam de ficar a vontade um com o outro dessa maneira, poderiam colocar a culpa no álcool depois.

A medida que o número de garrafas aumentava, o espaço entre os dois diminuía. Dez garrafas, pernas coladas. Doze garrafas, mãos entrelaçadas. Catorze garrafas, por milagre, estavam no quarto de Aziraphale, e já haviam subido e sentado na cama.

_Quem os trouxera aqui? Novamente, eles não se importavam, culpe o álcool._

Quinze garrafas, ambos estavam sem as camisas.

Dezesseis garrafas, dezessete, dezoito, dezenove, vinte, o contato físico foi evoluindo cada vez mais, as mãos percorriam todos os pedaços de pele possíveis Em um devido momento, meia noite, Aziraphale acha, os dois envolvidos em um beijo intenso.

_Ok, então talvez eles não pudessem culpar o álcool dessa vez, Crowley pensou._

_De novo._

_Bom._

_O que funcionar para os dois._

Ambos estavam apenas com as roupas de baixo, Aziraphale se encontrava perfeitamente encaixado no colo de Crowley, que estava com as costas escoradas na cabeceira da cama e as mãos seguras nas costas nuas do anjo, que escorregava mais e mais para baixo. Eles ainda se beijavam, não conseguiam parar toda vez que começavam.

_Qual a necessidade de todo esse joguinho com o vinho? Aziraphale pensava toda vez._

_Por que não ir direto ao ponto? Crowley, o grande gênio._

_Essas entidades supernaturais, tão idiotas, tão apaixonadas._

Então, no meio de toda sua paixão, entre os dois, que ansiaram um pelo outro por 6 milênios, e há apenas alguns meses finalmente puderam ficar próximo sem restrições e sem se esconder - _Amém pelo armagedon-_ Nem Deus em pessoa conseguiria pará-los. Não quando Crowley já estava com a mão passando pelo cós da cueca de Aziraphale.

E certamente não quando Aziraphale estava abraçando Crowley com tanta força, e tão próximo, que se encontravam tão felizes que conseguiam sentir que suas asas estavam quase pulando para essa dimensão. E então Crowley começou a gargalhar inesperadamente. 

_Ah não._

Aziraphale, ainda arfante, tentando recuperar o folego, apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se aquilo também fosse corriqueiro. E era.

“Alguém está ridiculamente irritado com o UNO de novo, não está?” disse com a voz entediada. Aziraphale chacoalhou levemente a medida que o corpo de Crowley dava contínuos solavancos conforme ria e tentava falar em meio a risada.

“Alguém _sempre_ está irritado com o UNO, anjo!” A expressão de descontentamento de Aziraphale só aumentou com a confirmação da sua suspeita. Veja bem, demônios têm uma espécie de sensor no cérebro que transmitia uma notificação demoníaca sempre que uma tentação ou planos malignos davam certo. Eles podiam silenciar as mais recorrentes a qualquer momento, mas Crowley _obviamente_ deixava a de UNO sempre ativa. Sempre se deleitava com a ideia mais cruel que havia tido nos anos 70 quando mostrou aquele baralho colorido pra Merle Robbins. E como o outro havia dito, até hoje, alguém _sempre_ estava irritado com o UNO.

Ou seja, aquela interrupção era _bastante_ recorrente.

“Sai da minha cama, Crowley!” A risada do demônio dobrou de volume, ao mesmo tempo em que Aziraphale rolava o corpo para o lado, saindo de cima do outro, que agora se dobrava de rir, com _orgulho_. “Olha! Você está irritado de novo, ainda funciona perfeitamente!!”

O olhar mortífero de Aziraphale, em qualquer outro dia, deixaria Crowley orgulhoso, mas hoje? “Eu sou um gênio, anjo! Posso ouvir um waho-?” Aziraphale imediatamente, pegou um dos travesseiros e jogou em Crowley “Um pesadelo, Crowley! É o que você é.” falhando em fazê-lo parar de rir.

“Argh, eu odeio esse jogo tolo!” O demônio ainda ria, mas tentava alcançar a mão de Aziraphale “Para! Odeio que você tenha o espalhado por aí. Só Deus sabe quantas regras desnecessárias e _ridículas_ a mais existem além das que você _inventou!”_

Crowley que já diminuía a risada, limpando embaixo dos olhos com o dorso das mãos, foi parando de rir, pra encarar o anjo possesso sentado na beirada da cama, de costas pra ele, seus cachos macios estavam uma bagunça, e mesmo sem olhar o rosto do outro tinha certeza da expressão emburrada. Sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Tinha apenas uma coisa sobre o UNO que trazia boas lembranças para o anjo. “Mas anjo, pensa em _todo_ o sexo de reconciliação já foi feito por causa desse jogo, hm?” _Ah, sim, isso funcionaria. De novo._

_Um gênio._

Crowley observou claramente os ombros do outro relaxando, e sem olhar sabia que Aziraphale sorria agora. Era a permissão de Crowley para continuar o que estavam fazendo, ele podia tocar de novo, então colocou a mão gentilmente no ombro de Aziraphale.

O anjo virou o rosto lentamente na direção dele, sorrindo exatamente como Crowley havia pensado, por enquanto Crowley estava salvo de seus próprio planos malignos. Aziraphale lentamente voltou para o colo do demônio “Eu ainda estou irritado com você.” Isso foi o que ele disse, mas na realidade, já estava brincando com uma mecha de cabelo ruivo enrolada em seu dedo, e docemente encostando os lábios nos de Crowley. 

“Posso ver que está, com toda certeza.” Crowley riu, ele se achava esperto. “Sem mais interrupções esta noite, prometo.” E com isso, o demônio os rolou, e Aziraphale agora se encontrava por baixo do corpo esguio, perfeitamente deitado nos lençóis brancos e macios.

“Ah, querido. Você é realmente tentador.” É o que ele estava dizendo, até a próxima notificação de UNO pipocar na mente de Crowley.

Eles se beijaram.

Como dito.

Tão idiotas e tão apaixonados.

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, chegaram ate aqui!  
> Procurem a gente no twitter! [skyualker](https://twitter.com/valjeanbo) e [heydinis](https://twitter.com/heydinis)
> 
> Ah sim! Como esse sketchzinho ficou um apego emocional grande pra mim, ele vai ser meu primeiro "DTIYS" Ou seja, se você gostou, desenhe no seu estilo e me marque! Pode ser tanto no twitter, quanto no [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/valjeanbo/)  
> A única regra é não trocar o diálogo! De resto, pode vestir eles, trocar a posição, mudar o que eles tão fazendo, seguir a fic ou não. c:


End file.
